


Blackberry, Bubblegum and Mint

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Baking, M/M, Multi, One Shot, boys get messy, dark is peeved, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “You said you take requests, have you ever considered Wilford and Anti baking but they make a mess of the kitchen. One which Dark isn't too happy about.”- Undedicated-humanoid





	Blackberry, Bubblegum and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a collection of smaller things I’ve written for Tumblr. I figured I’d cross post them here since I can always use the extra validation!

Dark almost wanted to be distressed when he heard a loud bang from the kitchen. It had, at the very least, distracted him from his book. That being said, it wasn’t the kind of bang that started a fire. It was more of a Wilford Conjured Something And It Went Terribly Wrong kind of bang. But then he heard Anti laughing, and as much as that usually warmed the cockles of his stone cold heart, the very way Anti laughed around Wilford sometimes was... it was never good news.

Dark put down his book and made his way into the kitchen.

As he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with a puff of flour that artificially made his grey form several shades lighter. He was already unimpressed. Although, in all fairness, once he could see Wilford and Anti through the cloud of ingredients, he almost felt relief that he wasn’t the only messy one.

When Wilford and Anti noticed Dark in the room, they both audibly gasped. The floor was a mess, the whole place smelled like pastries and bubblegum and walls had some sort of substance that he could only hope was red food dye. 

“This is...”  
Don’t say cute. Don’t say cute.  
“Disgusting.”  
Oh, thank God.

Anti, much to Darks pleasure, looked slightly worried. He wasn’t worried, however, when Wilford burst out into full bellied laughter at the whole situation. Dark gave him a death stare straight from Hell but Wilford was impervious to its effects.

“You both need showers, and this place needs to be cleaned up. Now.”

Wilford pouted.  
“But the mess is the best part!”

“NOW.”

Dark almost used that tone of voice, the ringing tone, and it was clear that he was actually annoyed. Inasmuch as he could be annoyed by these two. They could never truly anger him, he was sure of it.

Anti finally piped up.  
“Do we at least get to shower with ye?”

Wilford was still pouting and tapping his toe impatiently as the room stretched and warped back to its original, mostly clean form, with three pies sitting on the counter. One was obviously blackberry, the other seemed to be a lime something or rather, perhaps even a mint. The last one was too frighteningly pink to be raspberry or anything non-artificial and Dark cringed at the idea of bubblegum pie. 

It was... their kitchen, at first glance. Just slightly to the left, as was always the case when Wilford used his weird powers.

“No. I will be having my own, seperate shower. You too are far to filthy to be using our ensuite.”

At that, Wilford and Anti whined in unison and Dark didn’t know if it was because the ensuite clearly had the best shower of it it was at the missed opportunity for all three to get naked together.

Not that those opportunities were in short supply, but it was the principle of the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
